


Secrets

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, it's been pouring rain all day and that's just good Kiriya weather, where the fuck did all this angst come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Why did the rain seem to follow Kiriya?





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers for episode 35 of Ex-Aid!** (mostly just for the return of a certain someone. I figure everyone knows about it by now, especially with the break before episode 36, but just in case someone is really behind and somehow manages to avoid spoilers in this day and age, I'll throw this warning out there)
> 
> I wrote this under the assumption that Kiriya has some kind of trick up his sleeve, and is working undercover so he can get close enough to Dan Masamune to figure out a way to stop Chronicle (I've honestly seen this theory being thrown around, and it sounds pretty plausible). 
> 
> I'm also sticking with Kiriya's "I never wanted to be resurrected" line from Gorider, and my previous headcanon that he was lowkey suicidal before he originally died...so he can do this double agent stuff, and if he dies, then whatever, no harm no foul.

He could hear the dull rumbling echo of thunder coming from outside, but Kiriya's lips on his distracted him from everything else, as they met again and again with increasing frequency.

How could he take these risks, and just chuckle in such a self-deprecating manner? " _Big deal. If I die again, at least I know what to expect_."

"Meijin." 

The sudden utterance in the quiet of the room made Emu realize that he was no longer being kissed, and Kiriya was instead looking at him.

"What's with this, hmm?" Kiriya murmured, running his thumb beneath Emu's eyes, and only then did he realize that he'd begun shedding tears at some point. "Don't mourn me yet."

"I don't want to mourn you at all," Emu blurted. "Watching you disappear in front of me once...I don't ever want to experience that again."

"And I can't just let Dan Masamune go about his business unsupervised. Not while he's got your buddy Hiiro wrapped around his finger."

"But..."

Kiriya's finger pressed against Emu's lips, cutting off anything he'd been about to say. "Don't say anything more, Emu. I can't stay much longer...and I'd like to leave you with something better than tears."

His arms went around Emu, drawing him closer, lips brushing against the intern's ear as he whispered, "Wanna ride me?"

Emu felt a slight shiver run through his body, as Kiriya's hands moved slowly downward from where they'd been resting on his back. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Mmm. Too long," Kiriya agreed. "Even this is nice...but I prefer seeing you all worked up."

Kiriya's hands cupped Emu's backside, tugging him abruptly closer, their already hardening cocks rubbing together and drawing low moans from them both.

They didn't have much time. And, truth be told, there was a very real possibility of someone walking in on them, which had the potential to be disastrous since only Emu knew of Kiriya's plans. They kept some of their trysts... _meetings_ located in Kiriya's old office in the morgue, but that could only be arranged when his visits were planned in advance. And, well, there were usually other coroners coming and going at any hour of the night, so it was just about as private as meeting in CR. Kiriya had outright refused to meet Emu at his apartment, just in case they were being watched; he didn't want to be responsible for the lives of the innocent tenants. At least at the hospital, he could say that he'd been spying on the CR doctors.

Kiriya's hand slipped within the confines of Emu's boxers, and the intern let out a startled yelp. 

"Is your mind wandering again, meijin?" Kiriya teased, running his thumb through the precum that was leaking from the head of Emu's shaft, before leaning in to kiss him again.

This kiss was different; slow, thorough, passionate. A kiss that begged Emu to pay attention, he realized, as Kiriya worked on sliding his jeans down.

Then a finger began to slowly probe him, and any coherent thought flew from his head. A soft whimper echoed in his throat, and he heard a low chuckle come from Kiriya's lips as he drew back slightly.

"I wish I could hear every little sound you want to make, Emu," Kiriya murmured, sliding his finger in deeper. "But don't be too loud, ok? You could bring the whole hospital running."

Emu felt a deep flush color his cheeks as Kiriya chuckled. True, the one time they'd been together before Kiriya's death, Emu had been...quite vocal. Even if it were just someone in CR who heard him and came to investigate, it would be mortifying, to say the least.

There was another louder roll of thunder, and the lights flickered, even as Emu heard what sounded like torrential rain, even from the depths of the hospital.

Why did the rain seem to follow Kiriya?

He felt Kiriya's hands on his hips, moments before the head of his cock slowly began to breach him, and he couldn't help the moan that left his lips.

Kiriya's lips met his, swallowing the moan, before he drew back slightly. "You still feel great, Emu," he murmured, his fingers brushing along Emu's hips affectionately, as he continued to lower him onto his shaft. 

It was strange, Emu thought to himself, as he began to move. Why did Kiriya affect him that way? He’d never seen himself as the type to very enthusiastically bounce on someone’s lap, riding them with abandon, but that was what he was doing right at that moment, moaning softly as Kiriya’s length filled him, slowly stretching him open after nearly half a year. Judging by the look on Kiriya’s face, and the moans leaving his own lips, he was finding it just as enjoyable as Emu.

_God…please keep him safe. Let him keep coming back to me safely!_

Too soon, their climaxes washed over them, leaving them panting in each other’s embrace. An embrace that they were both hesitant to break, even as Kiriya finally withdrew from Emu’s body, even as they worked to right their clothing without completely breaking contact with each other.

Kiriya’s gaze caught Emu’s, and they sat in silence for a moment, regarding one another.

“Don’t fall in love with me, Emu,” Kiriya murmured, reaching up to brush the intern’s shaggy hair away from his eyes, before reluctantly moving him from his lap to the couch beside him. “Hell…I should be telling myself the same thing, shouldn’t I?”

Emu sucked in a startled breath, but before he could say anything more, Kiriya teleported away in a burst of blurry pixels.

The thunder rolled once again, and the lights flickered once before going out completely.

That was fine, Emu thought to himself.

At least, if he were sitting in the dark, no one would be able to see the tears that had started to run down his cheeks. 

And maybe, if he were lucky, the thunder would drown out the sound of his sobs.


End file.
